This is not a game
by Camille2109
Summary: Clarke Griffin est une jeune femme riche de 22 ans, qui aime voyager et faire la fête. Bellamy Blake est un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui a eu une enfance difficile mais qui est désormais photographe. Tout les oppose mais ils s'aiment. Est-ce que ça va durer ? Ou est-ce seulement un amour de passage ?
1. Chapitre 1

L'Arrivé a distinations

Je sursaute lorsqu'une personne touche mon bras, je me retourne et voit que c'est Monty et Jasper qui m'attendent. Je regarde autour de moi et constate je suis encore dans l'avion qui nous a amené à Los Angeles mais qu'il n'y a plus personne.

Je me lève et prend mes affaires tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **\- Ok, alors...** , dit Monty en regardant son téléphone. **On a plus que une heure de route pour arriver à l'hôtel. Suivez moi le taxi ne doit pas être loin** , ajouta-t-il.

 **\- Où est ce qu'il nous attend?** demande Jasper en regardant aux alentours.

 **\- Là, logiquement.** dit Monty en montrant du doigt les places de taxi.

Je les suis tout en étant sur mon téléphone pour dire a ma mère que je suis bien arriv... Et Merde. Je viens de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Lorsque je relève la tête de mon téléphone, il y a un grand jeune homme, à la peau légèrement mate.

Ses yeux noirs me regardent intensément, ses légères boucles noir encadrent son visage parfaitement et il a de petites tâches de rousseurs au niveau du nez... Il est vraiment beau.

 **\- Je.. Je suis vraiment désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais** , m'excusai-je.

 **\- Ça ne fais rien ne t'inquiète pas. Euh... je m'appelle Bellamy Blake** dit-il en me tendant main.

 **\- Enchantée, dis-je en lui serrant la main, moi c'est Clar...**

 **\- Le taxi est là viens vite sinon on va être en retard !** crie Jasper en me coupant.

 **\- Je suis en retard, encore désolée** , dis-je en courant vers la sortie.

* * *

Ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis à Los Angeles et ce soir, c'est le festival d'été qui commence. J'en suis fan depuis toute petite. Et sans même m'en rendre compte j'y suis. Je sens le sable chaud sous mes pieds pendant que Monty me tient la main pour m'emmener vers l'estrade tandis que Jasper danse avec des filles. Depuis celle-ci on voit l'océan Pacifique et des milliers de personnes qui dansent, sautent, bougent dans contraintes. J'aime danser sur les DJ les plus connus sur une plage bondée d'inconnus qui s'amusent. Je commence à danser et rire avec monty sur l'estrade quand des DJ viennent nous saluer et au passage me dévore des yeux, ils me dégoûtent. Monty est connu ici, c'est le petit-ami de Nathan un des DJ qui joue se soir.

J'aime cette vie, pouvoir faire se qui m'enchante sans même travailler. On ne peut pas dire que je manque d'argent. Je fais des voyages, part a l'aventure, découvre des nouvelle cultures, des nouvelle saveurs, il y a encore tellement d'autre chose qui m'intriguent. Je suis comme ça, la vie pour moi est un cadeau, je dois en faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Déjà deux DJ sont passés, à présent c'est au tour de Nathan. On arrête de danser, il embrasse Monty et de dirige vers les platines.

 **\- Bonne chance Nathan** , lui dis-je.

 **\- Merci Clarke** , dit-il en me faisant un geste de la main.

Je lui souris et me retourne vers Monty qui a un sourire béat.

 **\- Tu l'aime beaucoup, hein ?** dis-je en le regardant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\- Oui beaucoup** , me répond-il en rougissant.

Nathan commence à mixer et sans même m'en rendre compte je commence à danser avec Monty. Ses sons sont juste géniaux, il est troisième au classement des nouveaux DJ les plus connus, donc il passe souvent dans les magasines. La dernière fois il y avait une photo de moi avec lui, on se tenait la main et du coup j'ai fais le buzz. Tout le monde a cru que Nathan trompait Monty avec moi. Quand on a vu cet article on a explosé de rire car pour sa défense il a dit sur un tweet, je cite : " Je suis totallement gay et Clarke Griffin est la voix dans "pyramide" de mon album ainsi que la meilleure amie de mon copain Monty. Et j'allais oublier, Clarke est mannequin. " se qui est complètement faux. Maintenant pas mal d'agences m'ont contacté mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Nathan passe son dernier titre de la soirée, il est deux heures. Dès qu'il a fini, il revient vers nous lorsque une jeune femme l'interpelle. Ils discutent quelques minutes puis viennent vers nous.

 **\- Tu as été génial Nathan** , dit Monty avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

 **\- Merci chéri. Alors, Octavia Blake je te présente Monty Green mon copain et Clarke Griffin sa meilleure amie ainsi que la mienne.**

 **\- Et la mienne** , dit Jasper en me faisait peur.

Je lui tape gentiment l'épaule et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et tend l'autre vers Octavia.

 **\- Moi c'est Jasper** , dit-il en souriant.

Elle nous sert tous la main avec un grand sourire qu'on lui rend. Elle est vraiment belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent en bas du dos, une peau légèrement mate surplombée de quelques petite tâches de rousseurs sur son nez. Son nom me dit quelque chose... Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi.

Lorsque que je tourne ma tête vers Jasper il a la bouche ouverte, en admiration devant Octavia.

 **\- Tu as de la bave là** , dis-je en rigolant.

 **\- Aha, Clarke très drôle** , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette phase me fait rire encore plus et j'entend les rires de Monty, Nathan et Octavia se joignant aux miens. Lorsqu'on se reprend en main Jasper est vexé. Pas grave.

 **\- Oui je les connaît, j'ai lu l'article sur Internet** , répond-elle à Nathan en souriant.

Après quelques minutes à écouter Jasper, Monty, Nathan et Octavia parler je commence à avoir faim.

 **\- Je meurs de faim, on peux passer au KFC avant de rentrer s'il vous plaît** , dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mon ventre.

- **Bah moi j'y vais aussi on a cas y aller ensemble** , dit rapidement Octavia en souriant.

Je regarde les garçons et acquiesce. Je leur fais la bise et suis Octavia vers sa voiture. On discute de tous et de rien pendant le trajet et on devient rapidement amies, elle me parle de son frère et m'explique que lui et Nathan sont allés au lycée ensemble et qu'il est photographe.

* * *

Quelques jours après avec Nathan et Monty on décide d'aller en boîte de nuit pour fêter leurs retrouvailles alors je me prépare. Je mets une robe bleu qui m'arrive un peut au dessus des genoux et des escarpins noirs. Je me maquille le plus légèrement possible et laisse mes cheveux lâchés. Nathan m'a dit qu'il y aura Octavia et sont mystérieux frère avec elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voila le deuxième chapitre de ma première fiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Gueule de bois

Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit lorsque j'aperçois Octavia qui court vers moi et me saute dans les bras. Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais on s'est appelées tous les soirs. Elle est tellement vive et ouverte d'esprit, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de moi, elle met un bras autour de mes épaules et m'accompagne jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle me dit que son frère y est déjà. La brune regarde autour d'elle pour chercher son frère puis lorsqu'elle le trouve elle se dirige vers lui en traversant la foule. Il est de dos quand Octavia lui tape l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Je le reconnaît directement.

 **\- Bellamy, je te présente Nathan Miller, Monty Green, Jasper Jordan et Clarke Griffin** , déclare-t-elle.

 **\- Alors je sais enfin comment tu t'appelle Clarke Griffin** , dit Bellamy avec un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- **Attendez… Vous vous connaissez déjà ?** s'étonne Octavia.

 **\- Je t'en est déjà parlé Octavia.. à l'aéroport** , réplique son frère.

 **\- Ah, je comprend mieux. C'est elle la jolie blonde qui t'a bousculé**. Octavia lâche ça comme une bombe.

Monty, Jasper et Nathan me regardent avec un grand sourire, je me sens légèrement rougir. Ils savent pertinemment que Bellamy est mon style de garçon. Je sens les regards furtifs de celui-ci, mais je reste focalisée sur Nathan, car celui-ci tend sa main à Bellamy. Je sens qu'il va dire une bêtise.

 **\- Enchanté Bellamy, Clarke nous a beaucoup parlé toi** , dit Nathan avec un grand sourire.

Désormais je suis rouge comme une tomate, je le sais. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup parlé du beau jeune homme que j'ai bousculé. De plus, je sens le regard de Bellamy. On dirait deux adolescents qui sont mit en couple par leurs amis.

 **\- Bon je vais boire quelque chose. J'ai soif** , dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je pars vers le bar, monte sur un tabouret et place mes mains sur mon visage.

 **\- Dure soirée** , me dit le barman.

 **\- Ouais, très dure** , dis-je avec toujours le main sur mon visage.

Lorsque je les enlève, je n'aperçois que le dos du barman mais il a l'air beau et musclé et quand il se retourne je suis subjuguée, il est vraiment très beau. Ses yeux sont verts et il a des cheveux bruns mi-long et légèrement ondulés. Son tee-shirt est serré au corps donc je peut admiré tous ses muscles. Il place un cocktail devant moi.

 **\- Je n'ai rien commandé encore.**

 **\- C'est un cadeau de la maison et.. Je m'appelle Finn** , dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serre avec un grand sourire. Ses mains sont grandes et douces à la fois.

 **\- Merci, moi c'est Clarke.**

 **\- Alors que fait une jolie blonde seule à un bar ?** me demande-t-il.

Cette phase est sensée me charmer sans doute, mais elle me fait plus rigoler qu'autre chose.

 **\- C'est trop long a raconter, je ne suis pas sûre que tu ai le temps d'entendre mes problèmes.**

 **\- J'ai tout mon temps,** dit-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Je lui explique toute l'histoire et lorsque j'ai fini, il est mort de rire.

 **\- Tout est trop compliqué dans ta vie.**

 **\- T'es bête,** dis-je en lui poussant légèrement l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

- **Bon moi je doit retourner travailler** , dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, **euh... Je pourrais avoir ton numéro de téléphone? J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir.**

 **\- Moi de même.**

J'écris mon numéro de téléphone sur la serviette en papier devant moi et lui tend. Il la range dans sa poche, me fait un clin d'œil et repart derrière la bar. Je fais de même en allant vers mes amis.

 **\- Enfin la princesse est de retour parmi nous** , dit Bellamy.

 **\- Comment tu viens de m'appeler là ?** m'étonnai-je.

 **\- Et c'est reparti pour un tour** , dit Jasper derrière moi mais je n'y prête pas attention.

 **\- Je t'ai appelé P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S-E** , dit-il en articulant le plus possible.

 **\- Qui te donne le droit de m'appeler ainsi ?**

Je vois que ses yeux commencent à loucher sur mon décolté. Il est vraiment répugnant. Je mets mes bras autour de la poitrine et je vais m'assoir entre Jasper et Monty qui sont morts de rire.

 **\- Quoi ?** dis-je sèchement.

 **\- Clarke c'est la première fois que tu te laisse faire** , me chuchote Jasper dans l'oreille.

Je lui tape l'épaule tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Que veut-il dire par "me laisser faire" ?

 **\- Je ne me suis pas laissé faire et en plus il n'en vaut même pas la peine.**

 **\- C'est bien ça le problème, Clarke. Pour toi si quelqu'un te parle comme ça, il se fait étripé qu'il regarde ton decolté ou pas.**

* * *

Il est midi lorsque mon réveil sonne. Nous avons tous dormi chez Octavia, hier si je me souviens bien nous sommes allés en boîte, on a bu beaucoup et danser aussi. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine de mon amie qui elle, est assise sur l'îlot central. J'aime bien son appartement il est assez grand avec un belle cuisine à l'américaine, des grandes fenêtres avec vue sur la mer, un grand séjour spacieux et même une bibliothèque.

 **\- Salut, O'.**

 **\- Pas trop mal à la tête.**

 **\- Non ça va, en tout cas je tiens plus l'alcool que toi,** répondit-elle en rigolant.

 **\- C'est faux je tiens bien l'alcool.**

 **\- Après une bière tu dansais sur la table** , continue-t-elle.

 **\- Aha, très drôle O'. Euh... par contre dit moi que je ne suis pas montée sur la table quand même?**

 **\- Oh que si tu l'a fais et à la fin tu a parlé avec Bellamy.. Tu t'es même endormie sur lui.**

 **\- QUOI TU REGOLE ?** dis-je en criant.

Tout à coup ma tête me fait mal, pourquoi j'ai crié, je suis bête moi aussi. Je mets ma main sur mon front pour apaiser la douleur en vain. Bellamy doit me prendre pour une folle désormais. Et qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Il faut que j'aille le voir pour lui demander se que je lui ai dit.

Je tourne rapidement ma tête vers Octavia qui boit son café.

 **\- Il est où l'appartement de ton frère ?** Octavia manque de s'étouffer lorsque je sors cette phrase, même moi je suis étonnés mais je dois le voir.

Je regarde plus sérieusement mon amie.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- T'es sûre de se que tu dis ?**

 **\- Oui alors dis moi ou habite ton frère ?** Elle me donne son adresse.

Je prend ma veste et pars pour l'appartement de Bellamy. Lorsque j'arrive je me gare sur le parking, me dirige vers la porte et sonne à la sonnette.

 **\- C'est qui ?** demande la voix pâteuse de Bellamy a travers l'interphone.

 **\- C'est Clarke... Je.. Je dois te parler.**

 **\- Appartement D1 au septième.**

Il raccroche et j'entend le son qui m'indique que je doit pousser la porte, se que je fais. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du septième. Lorsque j'arrive je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'hésite à répartir comme je suis arrivée. Mais, qu'ai-je bien pu lui dire hier ? Je prend mon courage à deux mains et toque a sa porte. Que vais-je lui dire?

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Bonjour, on doit parler**. Il me fait entrer et m'emmène au salon, je m'assoie sur son canapé, il fait de même.

 **\- Tu veux me parler de quoi ?**

 **\- Hier... qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dis?**

 **\- Oh alors là tu étais fabuleuse et très séduisante** , dit-il en me dévorant des yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis Bellamy ?** dis-je en m'énervant légèrement.

 **\- Rien de spécial...** répondit-il un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.. **Que je suis sexy et que tu voulais m'embrasser.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Je suis choquée, moi je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser alors que l'on ne se connaît même pas. M'a-t'il embrassé ? Ou il ment ?

 **\- C'est impossible je ne demanderais à personne de m'embrasser, bourrée ou pas. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Si c'est possible, vu que tu me l'a demandé et l'invitation ne m'a pas déplu.**

 **\- Comment ose tu me dire une chose pareille?**

 **\- J'ai tous les droits princesse.**

C'est bon je suis énervée. De quel droit se permet-il de me parler comme ça, ou même de me donner un surnom, je ne suis pas sa copine ou même son amie. Je me lève, furieuse contre lui. Je pars de son appartement en claquant la porte. C'est qu'un imbécile de première, il se croit tout permis.

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde, j'espères que vous avais aime se chapitre 2. Je tien encore une fois a remercier **luciegx** qui ma aide sur se chapitre. Merci au 3 reviews sa me fait plaisir de voir que vous aime mon début de fiction. Je vous fait des gros bisous._

 _-Camille_


End file.
